Akuma/Gallery
Repeated cutscenes Corruption sequence Akuma_corruption.gif CC Evilize.jpeg CC Evilize 2.jpeg CC Evilize 3.jpeg CC Evilize 4.jpeg CC Evilize 5.jpeg CC Evilize 6.jpeg CC Evilize 7.jpeg CC Evilize 8.jpeg CC Evilize 9.jpeg CC Evilize 10.jpeg CC Evilize 11.jpeg CC Evilize 12.jpeg CC Evilize 13.jpeg CC Evilize 14.jpeg De-corruption sequence De-evilize 14.jpeg De-evilize 15.jpeg De-evilize 16.jpeg De-evilize 17.jpeg De-evilize 18.jpeg TB Bye butterfly.jpeg TB Bye bye butterfly.jpeg Miscellaneous Akuma.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg Screenshots Season 1 TB Akuma Soap Bubbles.jpeg|An akuma entering Nino's soap bubble container in "The Bubbler". TB Akuma Appears.jpeg|The akuma getting out of the Bubbler's broken bubble wand. MP Akuma Bird Call.jpeg|An akuma entering Xavier's bird call whistle in "Mr. Pigeon". MP Akuma out of bird call.jpeg|The akuma getting out of Mr. Pigeon's broken bird call whistle. SW Akuma entering parasol.jpeg|An akuma entering Aurore's parasol in "Stormy Weather". SW Akuma out of parasol.jpeg|The akuma getting out of Stormy Weather's broken parasol. TK Akumatize.png|An akuma entering Alix's rollerblades in "Timebreaker". TK Akumatized again.png|Second akuma in "Timebreaker". TK Akumas get out of skates.png|The akumas getting out of the Timebreakers' broken skates. CC S01EP05 (55).png|An akuma entering Théo's newspaper picture of Ladybug in "Copycat". CC S01EP05 (427).png|The akuma getting out of Copycat's torn photo. PH S01EP06 (176).png|An akuma entering Jalil's scarab pendant in "The Pharaoh". PH S01EP06 (674).png|The akuma getting out of the Pharaoh's broken scarab necklace. LW S01EP07 (245).png|An akuma entering Alya's cellphone in "Lady Wifi". LW S01EP07 (794).png|The akuma getting out of Lady Wifi's broken smartphone. EV S01EP08 (78).png|An akuma entering Nathaniel's pencil in "The Evillustrator". EV S01EP08 (807).png|The akuma getting out of the Evillustrator's broken stylus. RC S01EP09 (141).png|An akuma entering Agent Roger's whistle in "Rogercop". RC S01EP09 (734).png|The akuma getting out of Rogercop's broken whistle. DC S01EP10 (341).png|An akuma entering Kim's brooch for Chloé in "Dark Cupid". DC S01EP10 (997).png|The akuma getting out of Dark Cupid's broken brooch. HF S01EP11 (238).png|An akuma entering Mylène's pin from Ivan in "Horrificator". HF S01EP11 (923).png|The akuma getting out of Horrificator's broken pin. DB S01EP12 (347).png|An akuma entering Armand's sword in "Darkblade". DB S01EP12 (933).png|The akuma getting out of Darkblade's broken sword. TM (351).png|An akuma entering Fred's picture of Mylène in "The Mime". TM (760).png|The akuma getting out of The Mime's picture. PF (235).png|An akuma entering Rose's perfume bottle in "Princess Fragrance". PF (846).png|The akuma getting out of Princess Fragrance's perfume gun. OR1-(374).png|An akuma entering the note that Kim gave to Ivan Bruel in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". OR1-(984).png|The akuma getting out of Stoneheart's note. OR-2 (337).png|An akuma entering the lyrics to Ivan's song for Mylène in "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)". OR-2 (759).png|The akuma getting out of Stoneheart's piece of paper. Animan Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Otis Césaire's bracelet in "Animan". Animan Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of Animan's bracelet. SS Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering one of Simon Grimault cards in "Simon Says". SS Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of one of Simon Says' cards. PX Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Vincent Aza's camera in "Pixelator". PX Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of Pixelator's camera. GV Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Jagged Stone's guitar in "Guitar Villain". GV Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of Guitar Villain's guitar KF (435).png|An akuma entering Wang Cheng's hat in "Kung Food". KF (968).png|The akuma getting out of Kung Food's hat. TG (218).png|An akuma entering Max's glasses in "Gamer". TG (844).png|The akuma getting out of Gamer's glasses. Reflekta Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Juleka's mirror in "Reflekta". Reflekta Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of Reflekta's beam shooter. Puppeteer Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Manon's toy wand in "The Puppeteer". Puppeteer Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of The Puppeteer's wand. Vanisher Akuma de-corrupted.png|The akuma getting out of The Vanisher's brooch in "Antibug". AB Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Chloé's earrings in "Antibug". AB Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of Antibug's earrings. Volpina Akuma 1.png|An akuma entering Lila's necklace in "Volpina". Volpina Akuma 2.png|The akuma getting out of Volpina's necklace. Specials Ladybug Christmas Special (357).png|An akuma entering Santa Claus's Christmas hat from Adrien in "A Christmas Special". Ladybug Christmas Special (546).png|The akuma getting out of Santa Claws' broken Christmas hat. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries